Marvel Comics: The Mangavengers
Marvel Comics: The Mangavengers 'is a manga-style series of graphic novels featuring the Avengers of Earth-7360. Characters The Avengers *'The Human Torch '- Jonathan Cyclone, of the Fentastik Village, was chosen to join the Avengers. He gained his powers after discovering an ancient creature made of metal called "The Herbee". After he freed Herbee, who had been stuck under several rocks and boulders for years, Herbee gave him the power of fire in return. *'Iceman - 'Shang-Chi was born as the son of an ice-princess from the Land of Farrost and a normal villager. He was chosen to be an Avenger. *'Namor The Sub-Mariner '- The last Atlantean, Namor, survived his kind's extinction at the hands of Warlord Krang. Namor was chosen to lead the Avengers to victory against the threat of Thanos, an intergalactic warlord, to save the 6 kingdoms of Latveria (Fentastik, Atlantis, Farrost, Exavia, Wakkanda, and Doom) *'Storm - 'A villager of Exavia, young Ororo was chosen as the host of the heroic Spirit known as Uatu after she showed bravery and heroics when she saved an old woman from an explosion. When Uatu bonded to her, she gained the abilty to control the weather. *'The Thing - Benson Grimm, of the village known as Fentastik, was mutated by a pool cosmic sludge he found after a very, very small meteor shower. He became the Thing, and first used his abilties for his own personal gain, but redeemed himself and was eventually chosen to be an Avenger. *'Man-Thing -' The Man-Thing is a leafy, plant-like creature that protects the citizens of Doom from the evil conqueror Lord Doom. He lives in the swamps, and is feared by those he protects. He was chosen to be an Avenger. Other Characters *'Spider-Slayers - '''Metallic creatures that emerge fromt he ground. There one goal in life is to rid the lands of the humans, plants, and animals that now rule over them. *'The One-Above-All - 'A Spirit-like entity that decided to recruit Avengers to defeat the evil intergalactic warlord, Thanos. *'Thanos - 'Thanos is an intergalactic warlord with demonic powers. His only wish is to tear apart and take over all planets in the galaxy. When he found out Thanos was coming, the One-Above-All assembled the Avengers to defeat him. *'The Black Cat - '''Felicia is a mysterious bandit with the ability to transform into a hal-Human half-Cat creature at will. She has encountered the Avengers a few times on there journey to stop Thanos, but she always got away in the end. List of Graphic Novels #The Mangavengers: Assemble - The Avengers are assembled to stop Thanos, but they must learn to get along first. The first stop on there journey is Doom, where they get into trouble with Lord Doom's soldiers. #The Mangavengers: Beware The Spider-Slayers - The Spider-Slayers are awakened and they continue there unfinished mission to rid the world of the humans, plants, and animals that now rule it. #The Mangavengers: Claws of the Black Cat - A bandit named Black Cat crosses paths with the Avengers, and they get into a small battle. Category:Earth-7360 Category:Unfinished Category:Series Category:Comics